


ReySubMission

by ladyofreylo



Series: Kinky Stories [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM Lite, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Humor, Kind of a Domme, Light Bondage, Love Story, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn, Rey's a Domme!, Rey's an inept domme, Romance, Sex, Silly, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, a little anal, but not really, kylo is dom, kylo is sub, light kink, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: A Twitter Prompt: NSFW Rey works as a dominatrix...but she’s actually a sub...Ben has learned that most responsible Doms learn by subbing first...In my version, Kylo is already a Dom, helping the new girl out.  Rey is trying to be a Domme (dominatrix)--and the results are, uh, interesting.  Porn WITH Plot--new chapters added.New Twitter Prompt added:  When Daddy finally lets you stand up after an hour bent over his desk.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kinky Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246
Comments: 67
Kudos: 192
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTMagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/gifts), [bellestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/gifts).



Rey’s first submissive was waiting for her in the private room of the _Moonlight_ dungeon. She saw him kneeling on the floor, head down. She stood in the doorway, watching him, trying to get the nerve up to do this. The little chicken Domme—she could practically hear her friend, Gwen, clucking at her. Don’t be scared, Rey told herself; he’s your submissive. He will do what you ask.

She and her sub had exchanged emails about the upcoming scene—with him listing hard and soft limits, safe words, and other requirements. 

And now here he was, patiently waiting for her. The problem, as Rey saw it, was that she knew so little of this world of kink. She wasn’t well-versed in what to do. Gwen had been a good friend and helped Rey get her bearings in the group, which was nice. However, all Rey really wanted was a relationship—with a good Dom. Not just anyone, but someone she could be attached to and perhaps fall in love with. Rey didn’t know if that could realistically happen, but she held onto her dream.

Gwen convinced Rey to be a Domme first, to get to know the _Moonlight_ scene. Gwen had ulterior motives; good Dommes were hard to find. So, Rey gamely said she’d try it.

And here she was, in all her little submissive glory, trying to be a Domme with this guy.

Kylo, as he called himself, had thick black hair, a well-muscled back, and long legs. He wore black dress pants, no shirt, and a leather-studded collar. Rey looked at the collar. It had a fucking studded leash on it. Holy shit.

Rey teetered in on her impossibly high-heeled boots. She should have reconsidered her footwear because these spiked heels felt dangerous on carpet. All she needed to do was step wrong and… Her fucking heel got caught in carpet fibers, and she almost took a damn nosedive in front of her sub.

He glanced up at her and pressed his lips together tightly. He breathed in heavily through his nose. Rey glared at him. He couldn’t be laughing.

“Eyes on the floor.” Rey snapped out the command.

He complied. His deep voice rumbled quietly. “Yes, Miss.”

He sneaked another swift look at Rey. Shit. She tugged at the fuchsia panties that covered the top part of her bottom and left her cheeks bare; they had this damn lace thong that kept scraping her butt—it crawled between her labia and created some weird friction. She adjusted them repeatedly to little avail. The bra wasn’t much better. Her nipples popped out occasionally to say hi. Some fucking Domme she was. Maybe fuchsia was not even the right color. She should have gone with blood red or black, instead. And maybe a full body suit instead of bra and panties. And these godforsaken leather boots.

Gwen had said there were no rules about clothing or accessories, but her mouth had twitched a little when Rey showed her the outfit in the bathroom. Rey suddenly understood why.

Rey took a deep breath. “Um. Are you all set, Kitten?” 

Kylo stole another glance. “Kitten?”

“Your submissive name. I named you kitten. Don’t argue.”

His eyes dropped and his lips pressed together hard under his mustache. He coughed a bit.

“Do you need a drink of water, Kitten?”

“No thank you, Miss.”

Rey stepped forward and took Kylo’s leash. She wrapped it in her fist and gave it a little tug. He rose. She suddenly wished she’d kept him kneeling.

The man was fucking huge, a giant refrigerator. He stood above her, eyes downward. Rey was planning to tie a black satin blindfold over his eyes, but she couldn’t reach him.

She pulled the leash and he followed her to the bed. “Will you sit, Kitten? I mean… Sit.”

“Yes, Miss.” He sat and looked at his feet.

She stared at the thick thighs spread wide and his big bare feet. The bed was too low for him and his knees stuck out.

Rey suddenly saw herself face down across those thick thighs with this big man’s mitts coming down on her upturned…

Nope. Not a sub today. Too bad her panties just got soaked at the thought.

She wiggled a little and almost fell off her shoes. Almost by instinct, Kylo reached out and steadied her. She had said no touching, but she would have twisted an ankle if he hadn’t caught her.

“Thank you, Kitten,” she said softly.

He dropped his hands quickly. “You are welcome, Miss.” She saw his shoulders raise and lower. He put a hand to his mouth and stroked over his mustache and beard for a moment. He cleared his throat.

Rey realized the fucker was laughing at her.

That was it.

“Hands down by your sides, Kitten,” she barked. “Look at me. Look in my eyes.”

He dropped his hands. He looked up. She saw that he had unusual eyes, light whiskey brown. They were dancing with mirth. He had full lips and a long nose. His lips stretched into a grin and he fell apart, laughing. “I’m sorry, Miss.” He gasped and swallowed his laughs. They snorted out in a cough.

“Are you not enjoying yourself, Kitten?” Rey glared at him. “Eyes down again.”

He dropped his eyes. “Yes, Miss. Thank you. I am enjoying myself.” His voice held laughs that were trying to burst out again.

Rey gritted her teeth. “All right.” She moved toward him. “I’m going to put this blindfold on you now.”

“With your permission, Miss, may I speak?”

She stopped with the blindfold. “Sure. I mean, yes, Kitten.”

Kylo looked up, trying to school his features into a semblance of obedience. “Miss, you should punish me. I have broken many rules. Don’t forget.”

“Uh,” Rey said. Her mind went blank. The punishments she liked were, oh fuck … She saw herself fisting the covers while this sexy, dark-haired man with full lips held her thighs down and licked her slowly, so slowly that she begged.

Shit, she was fantasizing about a sub.

Rey slowly tied the blindfold around his eyes, touching his silky hair for a moment, and then pushed him back on the bed. She yanked the lease a couple of times. “Get up there on the pillows, Kitten.”

He complied, dragging the leash behind him. Rey let it slip out of her hands. She climbed up next to him and dug out the fur-lined cuffs behind the headboard. She’d hidden them earlier, so he wouldn’t see them. Her nipple brushed his nose by accident. He sucked in a breath and his tongue flicked out to touch it. Rey jumped. She smacked his arm.

“Bad kitten,” she growled.

He licked his lips and grinned. Rey stared at the handsome smile. Fuck. She wanted to kiss those lips of his. Instead, she smacked him again on the arm and promptly poked herself with one of her heels. She yelped and almost fell over sideways. He felt her tip and grabbed her waist.

This would not do. “Take your hands off me. I need your wrists above your head.”

He raised his arms. Rey fastened the cuffs on each wrist, hoping and praying they would fit. Barely. His wrists were thick.

She jumped off the bed and drew a small box out from under it—honey dust, a small feather duster, satin ribbon, oils, a thick lube, a cup. She looked at Kylo, arms above his head, blindfolded. He was lovely with dark hair spread out on the pillow; smooth, wide chest; hard nipples; a dusting of hair leading downward; and a fucking six pack of muscles. Rey could barely contain herself—she never thought she could be this turned on by a man.

This wasn’t supposed to be about her pleasure, she reminded herself sternly. She could make herself come later.

It was about sensation. Rey figured Kylo was strong enough to deal with her sitting on his chest, so she opened her legs and sat her juicy cunt down on him. Her heels poked into his ribs, so she dug them in a little harder for a taste of punishment. She wiggled herself on top of him, smearing her juices and enjoying the friction for a moment. He stifled a groan and bit his lip. 

Rey slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his dress pants. She put it aside. She unbuttoned the pants and started sliding them down. She saw the huge bulge in his black underwear and sucked in a breath. He was big everywhere. He jumped when she skimmed the bulge lightly with one hand.

Kylo tried to move.

Rey smacked his thigh smartly. “No moving,” she growled. He stopped. 

She crawled down to pull his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. His thick cock sprang free and Rey admired it. She wished she’d signed up for taking this dick inside her, but that’s not what this was about, Gwen said. Rey really wanted to be spanked, edged, and dicked—in that order, by this man.

Rey took the satin ribbon, slid it up and down Kylo’s legs, ending at his dick. She tied it in a bow around him. “Mine.” She kissed the tip and drew a strangled noise from the top of the bed. Rey wasn’t supposed to kiss Kylo or touch him with her mouth.

Now she was breaking rules.

Rey grabbed the honey dust and duster and covered Kylo’s arms, chest, and legs with the sweet stuff. He was apparently a bit ticklish because he curled his big toes and sucked in his breath as Rey dusted him with the small clump of feathers. She teased him by varying the pressure and location of the duster—on his flat nipples, between his legs, on his sexy lips, and finally on his cock. He moaned thickly.

Rey crawled up and whispered in his ear. “I remember that you were a naughty kitten. Punishment. Roll the fuck over.” Rey unclasped the cuffs.

“Yes, Miss,” he breathed and rolled over.

She retrieved ice cubes from the container she had filled and put them in the cup. Kylo groaned when she slipped a cube up and down his back and let it drip on his skin as it melted. And because Rey could not help herself, she licked up the drops from the broad muscled expanse, drawing moans from Kylo, especially when she used her teeth on his ass, nipping and sucking. She honey-dusted his lower back and downward. He fisted the covers when she slipped her tongue in between his cheeks to tease lightly. Only a flick or two. He smelled so delicious to her, with honey dust and the scent of hot male arousal.

Kylo groaned and rolled over on his back without warning. Rey squeaked. She probably should have left him cuffed. He reached for her with both hands and tucked her under his big body. He tore his blindfold off, and their eyes met. Rey’s eyes widened when he slowly unclasped the collar and leash and tossed it aside. She stared at him as his eyes roamed her face.

She shouldn’t let him take over the scene. She really, really shouldn’t. That’s not what she was here for… Rey swallowed hard and saw the question in his brown eyes. Was this what she wanted right now?

Rey crawled down to the end of the bed and knelt on the floor. Kylo propped himself on one elbow, still watching her.

Then he scooted down to sit. She spread his legs and heard his breath catch.

“May I please suck your dick?” Rey looked up into Kylo’s expressionless face.

“Yes, Kitten.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered.

She pulled the ribbon off him and took the thick cock in her mouth, teasing and tasting. Kylo dug his hands into her hair and groaned. Rey licked him like he was her favorite flavor, running her tongue up and down his length while he murmured how good she was to him.

Rey didn’t care that she had lost control of the scene. She didn’t give a fuck that she was suddenly acting as his sub. He tasted like heaven and his dick felt so good in her mouth. She sucked it in as far as it would go, and he blew out a long breath.

He was going to come, she knew it when she cupped his balls and listened to his breathing. She pulled him out of her mouth and teased the tip of his dick, licking the slit, sucking the head. He muttered and cupped her head, pulling her mouth toward him.

“Fucking do it, Kitten. Take it all, take it all.” His voice was deep and dangerous. He tugged her hair lightly, making her squirm. The boot heels bit into her backside but she ignored it. She sucked him back into her mouth, fisting his shaft where she couldn’t reach. He moved his hips and sighed. He pushed in a little deeper, and she opened her mouth wider to see if she could take him farther. He grunted in pleasure at her efforts.

She felt it happen. He groaned and curled his fingers into her hair. Then he pumped hot cum into her mouth. Rey took it in as fast as she could, though some ran out and down her chin. She watched his beautiful face, his eyes closed tightly, mouth open, as he came.

Kylo pulled out of her mouth and fell back on the bed, breathing hard. Rey stayed where she was. She didn’t even wipe her chin.

He sat up, and she raised her eyes briefly, then looked down.

“No, no, baby girl.” He lifted her chin with gentle fingers. He wiped the liquid off her face and stared into her eyes.

“Kitten, you did so well. I enjoyed our scene.”

“Thank you,” Rey said. She stood on shaky legs. “I’m sorry I lost control. That was bad form. I fucked up.”

Kylo shrugged, gazing up at her. “You’re not a Domme. Gwen already told me the circumstances. She knew I would be all right with it.”

Rey smiled ruefully. “You’re not a sub, are you?”

“Nope, but now and again it’s good to switch. Helps me be a better Dom.” He patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Rey sat and turned toward him. He touched her face with gentle fingers, stroking her cheek, thumbing her lips. She nuzzled her face into his big hand.

“Heard you might be looking for someone to play with,” he said, softly.

Rey raised her eyes to his soft gaze. “Yes. But I’d like to be in a relationship. I want to play in the bedroom and be equal outside.”

“I would, too. Want to try? We could go out on some regular dates and see if it will work.”

Rey smiled. “Yes, I would enjoy that.” She stood. “Well, thank you for….” Kylo’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He reeled her in and cupped her bottom.

“Sit, Kitten. Straddle me.”

Rey crawled up on his widespread legs without a murmur. She looked at him.

“Whisper it in my ear.” His voice left no room for disobedience.

“Whisper?” Rey looked at him for moment.

“Top three likes, any major hard limits, and a safe word. Let’s go.” He swatted her bottom lightly. “Now, kitten.”

She leaned in and told him. 

“Kiss me.” He swatted her again, a little harder.

Rey kissed him and tangled her tongue with his. He turned out to be an inventive kisser, nipping her tongue, slipping his deep inside her mouth, then pulling out and teasing her lips before plunging in again. Rey felt herself becoming wetter as Kylo’s thumbs slid inward as they kissed. Soon, he was near the place she needed him to go.

He stroked her with his thumb, and she moaned in his mouth.

Without warning, he swatted her, hard. She jumped. He returned to sliding his thumb nearer her clit. This delicious torment was repeated while Rey squirmed and begged.

Finally, Kylo pushed Rey down on the bed and tasted her with his tongue, through the fabric of her panties, moving the fabric aside to lick her, slipping his tongue everywhere.

Rey cried out. “Fucking take them off, take them off,” she begged.

He rolled her over, shoved her knees on the bed, and smacked her bottom. “No demands.” But then he pulled the panties off, slowly, down over the boots. He buried his face between her legs and allowed her to come. Which she did wildly, screaming her release into the pillow.

While Rey lay satisfied, she heard Kylo ripping a condom package. Then she felt him lift her hips and push deep inside her. She moaned as he filled her up deeply and fucked her hard from behind. She grabbed the pillow and held on as he snapped his hips against her and smacked her upturned bottom. Her breasts popped out of her bra completely with the motion of Kylo’s deep thrusts. He groaned low in his chest and gripped her hips as he came.

Kylo rolled to one side and pulled Rey close. They lay together quietly, stroking each other.

He leaned in and kissed Rey. “Good?”

“The best.” She smiled at him.

“What’s your real name, beautiful Kitten?” Kylo nuzzled Rey with his nose. “I need your phone number, your address, and your hand in mine.”

“Rey Johnson. And you, Kylo? Is that your name?”

He shook his head and twined his fingers with hers. “No, love. Ben Solo.”

Ben Solo. Rey tasted the name and found it delicious.

Ben Solo helped Rey clean up the private room, gather up supplies, dump the ice, and strip the bed. They parted ways to dress in their street clothes and agreed to meet in the bar to plan their regular dates in hopes that they would enjoy being together.

<>

When Rey walked into the ladies’ room, Gwen was there, waiting. 

“Good time?”

“Yes.” Rey sighed. “But I’m not a good Domme. I have to rethink that whole thing.”

Gwen nodded. “I guessed it might not be your taste. Some people can switch. It’s all right as long as you enjoyed yourself.”

Rey smiled. “I really did.”

Gwen took the box of supplies, while Rey cleaned up and got dressed.

Rey and Gwen left the bathroom and walked together into the main club area, where other _Moonlight_ members were chatting. Gwen greeted Ben, who was waiting there. Rey walked up to him and slipped her arm around his waist. He bent and kissed her.

They turned when they heard Gwen’s big laugh ring out. “That’s what I thought would happen,” she said, cheerfully. “Invite me to the wedding.”

Rey burst out laughing, shaking her head. “What makes you think…”

Ben shushed her and pulled her close. “You can count on it, Gwen. Count on it.”


	2. Negotiations

Rey told Ben on their first date that she was not interested in being a submissive outside the bedroom.

“I’m an independent woman. I don’t need someone to tell me what to do or how to do it. I’m not looking for that. I’m not sure what I’m looking for—exactly.” She swirled the cream in her coffee cup for a moment.

That was a lie, but she didn’t feel comfortable telling him the truth, even after Gwen and he had joked about weddings. Rey didn’t know Ben Solo well enough to trust him.

Gwen said Ben was the executive of a non-profit agency. She had seen him at fundraising events around town. She declined to comment about anything else—other than to assure Rey that Ben was a good man with a steady job—and no wives, ex or current.

Ben shifted in the too-small chair at the coffee shop Rey had chosen. “You should think about it, then. When you know, tell me.” He eyed her swirling coffee and grabbed Rey’s hand before she spilled it.

She opened her mouth and thought better of speaking. Ben patted her hand.

“Do you just want sex?” Ben asked. “I thought you said you wanted more. That’s the purpose of our dating. If you wanted sex, we’d be elsewhere right now.”

“More than sex,” she said. “But I’m not a sub outside.”

“So you say. What does that mean to you?” He took a sip of his black coffee.

“You don’t have to manage my life for me. We can play in the bedroom, but I’m perfectly fine taking care of myself.”

He shrugged. “Fine.”

“If you try to run my life, I’m not going to do anything you demand. And I don’t want that to be part of our play.”

“Example, please.”

Rey chewed her lip. “You tell me to eat my broccoli at dinner because you think it’s healthy. I don’t want to eat it or don’t like it. I decline. I’m an adult. You don’t get to punish me later in a scene because I didn’t eat my broccoli.”

“What can I punish you for?”

Rey stared at him. “Pardon?”

“You heard me.” His eyes were serious. “In a scene, what can I punish you for?”

“I don’t know,” Rey said, looking down. “I don’t… I’m not that good at this. I don’t really understand all the ins-and-outs. Maybe I don’t want to be punished at all.”

“Make up your own rules, then. I don’t care. Hell, we can be vanilla, if you want to. I’m just playing around anyhow. My buddy, Storm, talked me into joining. I have been single for a while and thought I might meet someone this way.”

“Oh,” Rey said. “Same for me. Gwen thought I might like to try it. Have you met someone?”

Ben snorted a laugh. “Yeah,” he said. He took Rey’s hand and kissed it. “You.”

<>

Ben walked Rey home and kissed her gently, sweetly, on the lips. He smiled at her. “I’ll call you,” he said and left her standing there, wanting something more, but not daring to ask.

On their second date, they went to a popular movie. Ben got popcorn and amused Rey by trying to catch kernels in his mouth after tossing them in the air. He tried to teach her how to do the same with mixed results. She laughed at him and said he looked like a frog trying to catch flies. He nuzzled in to nip at her neck and growl in her ear. They were probably annoying the shit out of everyone else in the theater and giggled over that idea as the movie started.

When it was over, Ben took Rey out for a drink, and they discussed the movie and their likes and dislikes in film and TV shows.

During a pause in the conversation, Ben looked at Rey. “Is this what you are looking for?”

Rey pondered that question. “Yes.”

“You want a relationship?”

She nodded and looked into his eyes. “It’s not just about sex, Ben. I want something more.”

He kissed her hand again, tickling her knuckles with his mustache. He darted his tongue out for a small taste. “Yeah, me too.”

Rey smiled at him. She leaned in and stole a small kiss from his lips.

He sighed. “I wouldn’t mind being your Daddy, kitten. I’m pretty much the boss in every situation I’m in. I’m great at it.” His whiskey brown gaze met hers. “I’d be so good to you.”

Her breath caught. He was so sincere and so damn handsome. It would almost be worth it to say yes. Almost. “I’m my own boss, Ben. I have a career, and I can run my own life, thanks. You can be Daddy in our scenes.”

He nodded and pursed his plush lips. “Can we have Daddy Dom days? A whole scene day?”

Rey thought about it. “Maybe we can. Hard limit. I’m not doing it all the time.”

“Agreed.”

Silence fell between them. Rey sipped her drink. She’d stood her ground, even though this huge, sexy man eyed her with a little disappointment. He would respect her—or he wouldn’t be allowed to play. She had set the limit.

<>

Again, Ben kissed Rey and left her at her door with a friendly goodnight. She wondered when they would take the next step. She watched him lope off down the street and debated about whether he was playing a game with her, waiting for her to ask him in, or what. Why wasn’t he asking for a scene—or any kind of sexual encounter?

Rey called Gwen and explained the situation.

Gwen cackled at her. “Now you want it. Told you.”

“Shut up. Do you know what he’s doing?”

“Uh, being respectful? Sounds like he’s giving you time to get to know him, to negotiate boundaries, and to trust him. Ben’s a good guy. I told you that. Are you talking about scenes?”

“A little. He kind of wants full time Daddy, but I don’t.”

“That’s part of the negotiation. Look, you’re in charge here. Be in charge. Tell him what you like and don’t like. Tell him what’s expected of him.”

“Uh, is that how it works?”

“Make it work however you like,” Gwen answered. “He will respect you; he does respect you—or you would have been in bed by now. He seems to want a relationship, not just sex. Why not just relax and let it unfold naturally? You could tell him you are ready.”

“For what?”

“Whatever. But it sounds like you’re not.”


	3. Vanilla

On the third date, Rey cooked dinner for Ben and plied him with wine. She gave him a typed list of things she liked and things she didn’t like.

He smiled and pocketed it but said nothing. Rey asked if Ben had a similar list. He told her he would write one for her.

“You can relax,” he said. “I’m not going to ask anything of you until we know we want to be together.”

“You’re being respectful,” Rey said.

He shrugged. “I’m being me. I wasn’t raised to be an asshole with women. My mother would kill me dead if I acted like that.”

Rey was curious and asked Ben to elaborate. They talked about their families. His was a lonely childhood because he had parents who worked and traveled a lot. He stayed with his uncle when his parents were gone but said that the old guy tended toward paranoia.

“He saw monsters around every corner and thought everyone was possessed. He was a total weirdo and suspicious of everyone’s motives,” Ben said. “I didn’t like staying with him that much.”

Rey talked about being in a foster care situation until she aged out. “That’s why I’m so independent. I never had real parents or a home that didn’t feel temporary. I fend for myself, thanks.”

Ben gazed at her. “I’ll be your home, kitten. Any time you want it. I don’t just mean living together, though I hope we will someday. I mean that I will be yours. Your person. Your rock. So you don’t have to be alone.”

Rey stared at him. She didn’t know whether or not to believe him, but he continued to look her in the eye. She took a deep, shuddering breath. No one had ever said those words to her before.

And then Rey broke. Her eyes pricked with hot tears. She struggled to keep them in but couldn’t.

Ben pulled her into his arms and let her cry it out. He stroked her back and snuggled her close, murmured in her ear. She whimpered against his neck and clawed at his shoulders. Under Ben’s soothing hands, Rey calmed.

“Beautiful kitten,” he whispered. “Submission is letting go. Letting someone take care of you. I’m here for whatever you want or need. You can let go.”

Rey raised her head slowly. “I can’t.”

“Okay,” Ben said, softly. “It’s all right.”

<>

Ben picked Rey up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom. She looped her hands around his neck. He placed her on the bed and lay next to her.

“Vanilla,” he said.

Rey nodded.

Ben undressed Rey layer by layer and kissed each patch of skin he revealed. He finally peeled down her panties and buried his face between her legs. She threaded her hands in his silky hair and opened herself to him.

His lips were soft and tender, his tongue warm and teasing. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and urged him to go harder. He complied and brought her to orgasm quickly and efficiently. She lay breathing hard. It hadn’t been earth-shattering but it was sweet and satisfying.

Ben pulled his own clothes off, picked a condom from his pocket, and lay next to Rey. She took his dick in her hand and started scooting down. He shook his head.

“No, sweetie. Let me go inside you now. You can give me a blow job another time.”

Rey slid back up on the bed. 

Ben put the condom on and raised himself over her. He was huge and so beautiful, the muscles of his shoulders standing out as he held himself. She remembered when his fine body was under her complete control. She slipped her hands up the strong arms that held his body over hers. 

“Open your legs, please, honey. Let me in.” He looked at her with passion-darkened eyes.

Rey did and felt his dick probing the soft folds between her legs. She wasn’t sure how ready she was after one orgasm. She wasn’t as wet and plump as she had fucked with him before, when she’d been so turned on by their play.

Ben pushed himself more firmly against her opening, trying to get inside. She wasn’t wet enough and he was large. Rey bit her lip. She tried to adjust to his girth as he moved slowly inside her.

Finally, Ben groaned and thrust all the way in. Rey jumped and cried out.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Not wet enough,” Rey gasped. “Not open enough.”

“Sorry, sweetie. Just relax. Play with yourself. It will help.”

Rey slipped a finger down to her clit and circled. Ben held himself still, with gritted teeth and hair falling into his taut face.

She felt herself relax. “You can move.”

Ben began to move slowly, then faster, ramming himself into her, and groaning his pleasure. Rey continued to work her own clit but not much was happening. She felt dry everywhere. He was going too fast for her to feel anything but his thick cock up inside. It was nice but not what it had been the last time when she almost crawled out of her own skin.

Ben came hard, thrusting into her, and burying his face in her hair.

Rey lay under him quietly and enjoyed his pleasure. She rubbed his back until he rolled off her and went to the bathroom.

He came back and lay next to her. “Did you come?”

“No,” she said.

“What happened?” he asked, watching her face.

“I don’t know. Too much going on. I wasn’t really ready. I need more foreplay, I think.”

He nodded. “Needed a scene?”

“No, not necessarily. Just more play beforehand. I mean, you’re great at making me come fast, but it wasn’t enough to help me take you inside. You’re really big.”

“Let me do you again,” Ben said.

“No, that’s all right. I’m good,” Rey replied. She covered herself up.

“Can you let go with me?” Ben asked softly, running a finger down her cheek.

Rey pressed her lips together. “I don’t know.”

Ben snuggled her close, slipped the covers off, and used his fingers on her. Again, he got her off quickly. It was good but...

Her first time with Ben, when he’d been her sub, she had let go. This time, not so much.


	4. Letting Go

Before their fourth date, Rey decided that she should maybe go back to _Moonlight_ and try something else, something non-sexual. She wanted to try being a sub to see if that was her taste, if kink was her thing or not. Rey wanted to be told what to do and when to do it without a sexual encounter.

She could always bring herself off later if she got horny during the scene.

She called Gwen and set it up.

Rey skipped the idiot boots she’d worn last time and instead slipped on a pair of black heels. She wore a small silky black mini-skirt and tank top with matching bra and panty set underneath just in case they showed.

The attendant in the changing area gave Rey a slim red collar with two hearts twined together in front. And a blindfold. “Your Dom asks you to wear these.”

Rey put the collar on and looked at herself in the mirror. There was nothing else to do but go to the room.

She went in and saw a desk, a couch, and a chair. No bed. Of course not. It wasn’t a sexual scene. Rey knelt by the chair in case her Dom wanted to sit. She tied the blindfold on.

Rey waited. And waited. Her knees were starting to give out, her toes got numb, but still she knelt, in case her Dom was watching.

Finally, the door opened, and someone came in.

She heard the person walk over and sit in the chair. His hand touched the top of her head and stroked her hair. She drew in a breath. The hand slipped down her face to touch the collar.

He tugged the collar lightly and Rey stood.

Then he left her standing. Waiting.

Rey moved to shift her weight. Her legs felt weak and unstable after kneeling for so long. Her toes tingled painfully.

After she moved, a large hand smacked her thigh. She moved again experimentally and received another stinging smack.

She bit her lip and remained still.

After a minute, Rey felt his fingers touch her collar again and he tugged again, very gently. She took a step forward and found herself enfolded in strong arms. One arm slid under her legs and she was settled onto a big lap. She felt a suitcoat and slick dress pants under her thighs. He smelled a bit like coffee, woodsy musk, and soap.

She knew immediately. “Ben,” she whispered.

“Daddy,” he breathed in her ear. “And you’re not allowed to speak or make any noise whatsoever.”

He held her tightly. Rey relaxed on his lap, rubbed her ear on his tie, and felt a sense of relief. She wondered why she wanted a scene with a stranger when Ben was around. She trusted him.

He cuddled her. “You will listen to me, kitten. You will let go and trust me. You will learn that I can take care of you and be the main person in your life. I will be the one who is here, who won’t let you go. I’m yours.”

He breathed for a moment. “But know that you’re mine, too. I need you. I need you to trust me so that I can trust you. I want to know that you won’t let me go, that you’ll be here for me. Can you do that?”

“I want to,” Rey murmured.

“We can work out the details of our relationship in and out of the bedroom. But you will never, ever be allowed to come to _Moonlight_ without me. You may not have scenes without me. Not now, not ever. I’m your Dom, your Daddy. That’s final. Say, yes, Daddy, to let me know you’ve gotten the message.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey whispered. He kissed her forehead and lightly rubbed his mustache on her temple to tickle her skin.

“I need you to trust me and be my kitten—no one else’s, just mine.”

Rey nodded.

He pushed her off his lap. “Coming to _Moonlight_ alone and trying to play without me is forbidden.”

“Red,” Rey said.

“Yes, Rey, what’s up? You want to stop?” Ben slid his hand down Rey’s arm lightly.

“I want to say that I was doing it for you. I’m here for you—to learn how to be a sub. It’s a non-sexual thing. I just wanted to learn.”

He pulled her blindfold off and kissed her gently. He was dressed in work clothes, black suit and tie. Polished shoes, combed hair, looking like an executive. “It’s okay. I don’t care how much you do or don’t know. Just be with me. I want to play with you. Gwen called me because she was concerned. We need to do this together.”

Rey smiled ruefully. “I’m sorry. I had good intentions.” She patted his chest. “Guess that didn’t work.”

Ben looked at her intently, studying her face. “Just don’t shut me out. Let’s build our relationship together.”

“I agree.”

“End of scene or do you want to finish?” Ben asked.

“Can we have sex?”

He laughed and hugged her. “Yes, we can.”

Rey giggled and reached up to kiss him. He obliged and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Then he pulled away. “Ready?”

Rey nodded. 

He looked down his nose, all serious again. “Say, yes, Daddy, and we’re back in.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Ben slid a finger into Rey’s collar and gently guided her to the desk. She tried to turn around, but he shook his head and pushed her shoulders down.

“Bend over this desk until I say you can get up. No talking, no movement, no sounds at all. Put your cheek down on the desk, kitten.”

Rey stared at him. He pointed to the desk.

She bent over, folded her arms, and rested her face in them.

“You’re going to let go,” Ben said. “I’m going to get you there.”

Rey shifted in alarm and received a smack on the thigh. She sucked in a breath and got another one.

He lifted her skirt. She realized he was going to spank her, and she bit off a moan. He heard it and smacked her thigh once more.

“I’m going to punish you and you are going to let go of your resistance, of your control, of yourself. You’re going to know that I am fully in charge, and you don’t have to do or say anything. You can surrender.”

Ben pulled Rey’s panties down. She gasped and waited. He left her standing there exposed, glistening with desire, her wet lips on display. The wetness crept down her legs as she stood waiting. And waiting. And waiting. She shifted a little to ease the ache in her feet.

He stood to one side and swatted her upturned ass. It burned a little but wasn’t too bad. She shifted again.

“Are you just asking for it now? You want me to spank the living shit out of you?” Ben’s voice was amused.

Of course, she did.

“No movement. No noise. No orgasms.” She heard him unbuckle his belt and pull it out.

She sucked in a breath. “No belt,” she whispered. “No, Daddy.”

“What’s your color?”

“Yellow,” Rey gasped. “Belt.”

“Trust me,” Ben said. He waited. She heard the clink of the buckle as he doubled the belt up in his hand. “Trust me, kitten. You can do it. Say ‘green.’”

She stood, closing her eyes. Without another thought, she whispered the magic word.

Rey didn’t have time to think further. She heard the swish and felt the sting of the belt on her bottom. It didn’t hurt as much as she expected. The leather felt hot for a moment, but the burn eased up right away. He wasn’t hitting her hard at all. It was just pure sensation, warmth and light.

Ben whacked her again, a little harder—she felt a little more sting. She waited again, thinking of nothing but the belt in his hand and when it would hit. She couldn’t be sure. So she waited, completely focused.

Five quick thwacks later, Rey understood that he had just warmed her up earlier. These were stingers. She bit her arm to stop from moaning. She couldn’t stop shifting her hips.

Two more on her thighs with his hand. She realized those were just for movement and not the real ones.

Let go, she thought, he’s in charge. She didn’t have to think or fight or try or do. She just had to wait and be. Three more on her warm bottom and she forgot everything but that sweet burn. It was intoxicating to feel the warmth, the anticipation, the moment of sting, how many more—she didn’t know… How many had hit, she couldn’t even guess. The sting shifted to a hot glow down, into her pussy. So hot, so wet. She wanted Ben. She knew he would take care of her when he was finished. He would eat her out. He would make her come.

Ben wielded the belt slowly, easily, creating a rhythm—one after another. She lost count and forgot all time and space. There was only him and her and her lip being bitten and her face smushed and her body holding still for the endless love he was marking into her. These didn’t hurt. It was not a punishment but more pure sensation, a loving movement to rock her into another headspace.

She went there for him.

He stopped. “Stay there until I tell you to move.”

She heard him moving around. She wanted to touch her bottom and rub the sting. She wanted to rub herself and come. She wanted him to slide his big tongue between her legs and find her clit and put his nose in her bottom. She wanted to crawl to him and suck his cock. She wanted to drop her panties to the floor and open her legs for him so he could fuck her into eternity.

But she bent over and waited, cunt open and wet, legs, feet, and bottom on fire.

“You can get up, kitten.”

When she stood, her panties fell down her legs right to the floor.

He was right behind her. Still fully dressed—an executive on a mission to discipline her. He ran one large hand through his dark hair, pushing it back. It had fallen on his forehead while he chastised her.

“I have to go back to work now,” he said. He kissed her nose and touched her bitten lip with a gentle thumb. “Kitten, if you make yourself come, I will spank you again. Wait for me. My house tonight.”

Rey nodded, sucking her lip into her mouth.

He held her shoulders and looked into her eye. “You can disobey me and lie to me. I might not ever know—but you will. If you lie, we won’t build our relationship, nor will it help you let go. Live with the feelings you have right now. Allow me to be your Daddy, allow me to take care of you. Just for today. Please.” His eyes were serious. “I can’t do aftercare for you right now. I will later tonight, kitten.”

And with that, he turned and walked out of the room.

<>

Rey was pretty convinced she was going to die of sheer lust. The temptation to take the edge off was incredible. She went home and paced the floor, again spending her time waiting. At least she was clothed. Her panties rubbed her clit if she sat and she moaned. She stood, trying to walk off the desire to use her vibrator or her fingers.

Rey started to think about Ben’s lecture just to forget the ache between her legs. She argued with him in her head. She wanted to believe that self-sufficiency was great. It was she wanted more than anything. She didn’t need someone to tell her what to do and she sure didn’t want to give up control.

However, in keeping control over every situation, every relationship, she had never trusted anyone fully. She’d held a part of herself back and sometimes that was exhausting. Could she really allow someone like Ben inside—not just his dick inside her pussy. Him inside her. Could she show him her whole self?

That’s what he was asking for. He’d shown her how to get there through physical means. Through submission, through surrender. She had surrendered to him and allowed him to do things to her that she would never let anyone else do. She would never consider allowing a partner to spank her with a belt. No one would be allowed to breach that boundary—she’d fight with every ounce of strength she possessed. But she had allowed Ben to do it.

The boundary was so firm that she could not feel love. She could not feel the warmth of another person. She could not be vulnerable. Ben had pushed her there with him.

He’d not really even reached her limits, though she had been nervous. He hadn’t hurt her beyond what she could enjoy. Even the humiliation of bending over a desk made her wet and ready for him. It was a glorious thing to be splayed out for him, waiting for him to do what he wanted—and knowing he wouldn’t go over the line. Or if he did, she could stop him.

He took her to that line to force her to give up control, to forget herself. And so she did with desire inflamed beyond all reason.

Indeed, she thought of nothing else.

<>

Ben picked Rey up with a smile and a kiss. She smiled back. They talked of inconsequential things. He didn’t ask her about her raging desire. She didn’t tell him anything. Neither spoke of the scene.

He poured Rey a glass of wine, changed out of his suit, and cooked dinner for her. She eyed him and he ignored her lustful glances. She was a hair away from tripping him and jumping on top of him. She guessed it was all part of the plan.

After dinner and finishing up the wine, Rey couldn’t stand it anymore. “Ben,” she said. “I’ve been good. Do I get aftercare?”

Ben looked at her. “You have, kitten? You’ve been good?”

“Yes.”

“New scene,” he said.

“Oh, no. I just need to…”

He stood. “Not a question, kitten. New scene. Say red if you don’t want one.”

She opened her mouth and nothing came out.

“Good,” Ben said. “Come on, kitten. We’ll see how we can help you let go.”

He offered her his hand. She took it.

They walked into the bedroom. Rey had to stop herself from running to the bed. She yanked Ben’s shirt downward to pull him to her. She smashed her lips against his.

He pushed her away. “No, no.”

Rey literally whined. “I’ve been good.”

Ben gazed at her. “You need to come.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

“Good kitten. Suck me off first.”

Rey fell to her knees, unzipped his pants, and put his thick cock in her mouth. She sucked him vigorously. He pushed Rey away and stripped his clothes off. He sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread. And then he made her slow down and take her time with him. He pulled back and out if she got too enthusiastic. She licked him up and down, slipping her tongue around the head of his dick and cupping his balls. He groaned and drove himself in her mouth. She slurped him, sucking him in as far as she could, then tried to go farther. He began to move his hips and held her head in place. Her lips closed around his cock one last time and he came with a sudden jerk of his hips—filling her mouth with his warmth. Rey swallowed and kept sucking until he dragged himself out of her warm mouth. He sagged back on the bed. Rey climbed on top of him to nuzzle his neck. She bit his nipples gently while he shivered with aftershocks.

He slowly sat up again. “Take your clothes off, kitten.”

Rey yanked clothes off every which way. Ben started laughing. “Okay, I guess you are ready.”

“Shut up,” she said. “Fuck me.”

His lips pressed together.

Rey knew she had fucked up. “Please, Daddy,” she added.

He patted the edge of the bed. “Sit, kitten.”

Rey sat, looking down at her hands.

“It’s not nice to order people around, especially me. You don’t ever use the words ‘shut up’ in a scene with me. Not ever. You may not come unless you earn it back.”

Rey knelt immediately at Ben’s feet and dropped her gaze. “What should I do?”

“You had better think of something, kitten.”

Rey crawled up and over Ben’s thighs without a word, pushing her bottom upward. “That will work.” He held her down and wore her out with his hand. On top of the lingering redness of that afternoon’s activity, it was quite a bit of sting.

“No sound,” Ben said, when Rey moaned at the onslaught. He held his hand above her bottom. “Or I will start over.”

She gritted her teeth. She didn’t know how many or when he would stop. She was beyond it, nothing else mattered but his hand, nothing else was there but the sting and the warmth. And her desire rising again.

She didn’t know he had stopped until she felt his fingers between her legs, finding her clit and gently circling. It took mere seconds.

Rey came with a howl. She jumped and squirmed as he worked her. She felt it to her soul. 

Over Ben’s lap, she felt wrung out completely. She whimpered. He rubbed the sting on her bottom slowly. She lay across him, limp, not sleeping, not quite awake, in a kind of sweet limbo. Ben stroked her body and let her drift.

Finally, Rey roused herself to sit on her lover’s lap.

She smiled. “I let go.”

He kissed her forehead. “I know.”

Ben tumbled Rey back on the bed. He slid down her body with a questioning look. She nodded.

Then he ate her out so long and deliciously that when she came again, she swore she almost passed out. She tugged his hair and pulled him upward to kiss his juicy lips.

He put his cock deep inside and their love was wet, slick, and hot. When he came, he cried out her name. Their hands twined together, and their lips met.

They lay together in the sweetest of bliss, enjoying their newfound love and trust.

When Rey murmured her adoration for her big Dom in his ear, he cuddled her close and swore to love and protect her all the days of his life.

<>

Rey learned to trust Ben implicitly. He learned to accept that she didn’t always want him running her life. She could be independent and self-sufficient and still love him deeply—all the way down to his toes. Her independence didn’t mean she was going to leave. And Ben’s desire to take care of Rey didn’t erase her independence because, after all, everyone needs a little TLC after a tough day.

Rey did have to admit, though, after being teased—rather deliciously—into a confession, that Daddy Dom days were her favorite.


End file.
